tainted_soilfandomcom-20200214-history
Eos
The world of Eos is a land which bears the scars of its violent history. Three greater continents are of worthy note; Kallamore, Marr, and Isiriam. Yet there are also the Deadlands, a vast region upon which no man may tread less he contract the deadly wandering sickness. Kallamore is the closest to these Deadlands, as the majority of its land to the West is already claimed by its corrupting taint. It is a collection of four nations which inhabit the Eastern most coast of its landmass. Its weather is temperate, but with very little soil suitable for the growing of vegetables and rearing of cattle its people have learned to rely upon the sea for survival. As such they have become renowned for the production of seafaring vessels. It was due to this innovation that these were the people who charted much of the known world, linking the three continents of Eos via a network of trade routes. Marr, whilst furthest from the corruption, is a landscape characterized by its harsh arid climate. The yellow sun Sudis rises and falls yet the white sun Irasil remains stubbornly fixed in the sky, constantly bathing the earth with its relentless heat. It is because of this that the ground possesses little capacity for the sustenance of life, forcing the few creatures that do inhabit this land to adapt by becoming fiercer and more deadly than their foreign counterparts. Despite this adventurers of all kinds flock to this hellish desert wasteland, lured by the temptation of riches buried beneath the shifting sands. Isiriam is a vast land of ice and snow located in the Northern most region of Eos. Similar to Marr its landscape possesses little in the way of survivability. Its days are cold and its nights colder still. The creatures that inhabit this land do not hesitate to pick off groups of adventurers weak from exhaustion and frostbite. Due to this no single nation has laid claim to this continent, and there are few settlements willing to remain for the long winter months, where the sun drops beneath the horizon never to rise till spring. Despite this however expeditions to this arctic land are commonplace, as locked deep beneath the ice lays signs of lost civilizations frozen in time. The Deadlands is all that the corruption has claimed. Radiating outward from the point of the great destruction. It’s lands are stained black like charcoal, and do not sustain any form of natural life. Yet in the poisonous smog that hangs low in the air shapes of moaning lumbering beasts can be seen. Not many have been brave enough to venture these lands, and most who return in one piece do so maddened from the horrific sights they bared witness to. To wander these lands for too long results in the dreaded wandering sickness, a disease that taints the skin and twists the flesh and bone of one's form. It is also a land that grows inch by inch with each passing day, as the corruption gradually spreads.